


I fell in love with a zombie.

by hazzatommo_22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry enamorado, harry humano, louis solitario, louis zombie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatommo_22/pseuds/hazzatommo_22
Summary: Louis es un zombie encerrado en un sótanoHarry es un humano enamorado de un zombie.(No apto para personas sensibles)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	I fell in love with a zombie.

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo, bebés.
> 
> les traigo este nuevo One shot que termine de escribir en un día, esta historia esta basada en la mención de ella en una serie coreana.
> 
> Tome la idea y la plasme, todo lo he escrito yo con ayuda de la idea original, así que obviamente agradecimiento a esa serie y el crédito por la idea.
> 
> estoy asustada por esto, no sabía si subirlo y bueno, al final lo hice pero en realidad espero que todes tengan precaución sobre lo que dije, no es una mención grande, solo es pequeña, la historia ni siquiera está narrada detalladamente.
> 
> Parecen solo ideas plasmadas en algo.
> 
> Así que cualquier duda está mi Instagram o mis mensajes privados en Wattpad, también están los comentarios.
> 
> Gracias por leer, gracias por estar aquí y gracias el apoyo, no tengo palabras para agradecer pero créanme que lo hago ♡.

✿

Un 24 de diciembre, en una aldea nació un bebe de nombre Louis. Tenia la piel como caramelo, tenia unos ojos pequeños azulados, y tenia espinas en el cuerpo que se erizaban sobre él. 

La madre, Jay, tan pronto se dio cuenta de cómo su hijo se veía, de que su bebe no era humano, sino un pequeño zombie, de esos que se rumoreaban habían existido hace siglos los cuales no tenían afecto ni emoción, solo tenían deseo de comer. 

Jay, temiendo lo peor y, con la necesidad en cada parte de su ser de protegerlo de los aldeanos y del mundo, lo escondió en su sótano.

Todos los días Jay salía a las diez de la mañana a robar comida de granjas para su pequeño Zombie, robaba cerdos, gallinas, conejos, pollos, cualquier comida que su hijo pudiese devorar para mantenerlo vivo.

Jay le daba todo a Louis, comida y, un hogar, pero nunca le dio cariño y mucho menos la vida que debe vivir un bebé, un pequeño.

Louis estaba solo, en un sótano donde la oscuridad lo inundaba, ninguna emoción le llegaba al corazón, y todo el día pasaba mirando las cuatro paredes, la pintura marrón desgastada y las manchas de cosas extrañas en la pared. 

Hasta que un día un pequeño curioso de nombre Harry, se preguntó porque él bebe de Jay había fallecido, citando las palabras de su madre en su cabeza: "Los bebes son regalos, los bebes traen felicidad no tristezas, los bebes viven.", así que Harry se propuso entrar a la casa.

Una mañana entro, moviéndose por un pequeño hueco que la casa tenía por lo vieja que estaba, bajo al sótano al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, y mientras abría la puerta logro ver las primeras extremidades de una persona.

Mas bien, de un Zombie.

No saben en qué momento sucedió, pero comenzó una amistad con Louis, todas las mañanas cuando Jay salía a robar comida, Harry se metía por el agujero, lo único que hacia era mirar a Louis y contarle sobre su día, a pesar de que Louis se quedara callado mirándolo.

Así sucedió hasta que pasaron catorce años y ellos estaban cumpliendo los tan esperados veinte. Louis seguía en el sótano, y Harry seguía metiéndose a la casa, pero esta vez por una ventana, ya que su tamaño no era el mismo.

Pero nunca dejaron de verse, siempre estuvieron ahí. Un humano y un zombie. 

Louis nunca hablo en catorce años de conocerlo, probablemente nunca hubiese abierto su boca si no necesitara alimentarse.

Un día, hubo una enfermedad y una hambruna en el pueblo: todos los que vivían se fueron apresuradamente, tomando sus cosas y dejando la aldea solitaria, Jay miro a Louis devorando un cerdo y ahí tomo una decisión. 

Lo abandonaría. 

No podía llevarlo consigo, era horrible, cualquiera se asustaría al verlo, y nadie sabía de él, era un zombie. Jay tenía que dejarlo. 

Así que mientras su hijo comía tomo sus cosas y se largo junto al pueblo, dejando a Louis en una habitación de cuatro paredes.

No se sintió diferente, él siempre había estado de esa manera, solitario.

Harry no se había ido, llego por la tarde a la casa de Louis, y le conto como todos habían corrido, incluso sus padres, le conto a Louis como lo habían abandonado.

Louis no mostro ningún sentimiento. 

Harry en un momento de debilidad le conto a Louis como sus padres lo habían estado odiando desde que era pequeño, como jamás recibió un abrazo, y, como nunca le había importado hasta que lo conoció y deseo abrazarlo, pero no podía, porque no sabía querer.

Al final del día Louis y Harry solo eran diferentes entre ser un humano y un zombie, porque ambos habían sido rechazados por sus propios padres, y habían sido abandonados.

Louis y Harry no eran tan importantes después de todo. 

Lentamente con el pasar de los días los suministros se fueron acabando, Louis tenía tanta hambre, Harry lo sabía.

Así que se corto la pierna y luego el brazo para alimentar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Louis comió todo, lo devoró mientras Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa, susurrando un pequeño "te amo".

Louis no alcanzo a escuchar.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, cuando en el ultimo momento solo le quedaba el torso, se arrastro hacia su amado, lo beso, lentamente tomándolo de una de las mejillas, las espinas apenas rozándolo.

Un beso que demostraba miles de sentimientos para Harry y ninguno para Louis.

Se separaron cuando fue necesario, Harry lo abrazo, y dejo que le devorará por completo.

Antes de que Harry diera su ultimo respiro, Louis le concedió el honor de saber como era su voz, siendo así la primera vez que hablaba en su vida.

-Entonces Harry es bastante cálido después de todo.

Con eso Harry dio el ultimo respiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Louis por fin supo que era sentirse abrazado, como Harry también lo hizo.

FIN.


End file.
